Field
This disclosure relates generally to prosthetic or orthotic devices (“PODs”). In particular, embodiments disclosed herein generally relate to the use of electromyography (“EMG”) with prosthetic or orthotic devices (“PODs”).
Description of the Related Art
Various types of prosthetic and orthotic devices are available as artificial substitutes for a missing body part or as additions to existing limbs, such as an arm or leg. Prosthetic and orthotic joints are also available as substitutes or augmentations for human joints, such as an ankle or knee. Electronically controlled prosthetic and orthotic devices, such as “mechatronic” devices, can provide safer and more natural movement. Improvements to control systems for such mechatronic devices could advantageously allow the devices to more closely approximate the movement of natural joints and provide users with a greater range of motion and greater stability. Therefore, a need exists for improved approaches to controlling robotic limbs and devices that overcome or minimize the above-referenced problems.